Videl vs Tatsuki
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Videl, the girlfriend of Gohan, is challenged to a fight by a girl named Tatsuki Arisawa. Two young martial artists, both among the weakest of their respective franchises, but that's compared to Super Saiyans and Soul Reapers. Which feisty martial artist will be victorious?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Bleach.**

Videl walked out to the schoolyard. A commotion was happening outside. A girl with short dark hair, wearing jeans and a men's sports shirt had just knocked out one of the small time school bullies. Videl was slightly familiar with that bully. He picked on kids younger than him because everyone his own age could beat him.

The girl then rounded on another student, who Videl vaguely recognised as one of the loud students who never shut up. Videl caught the boy after the angry girl kicked him, and then stepped forward to face the other girl. The girl glared at Videl.  
"Mr Satan's daughter, right? I've been looking for you. I hear you're a pretty good fighter. Feel like a round or two?"  
Videl was slightly surprised, but not particularly. "If you really want your ass kicked that badly, I'll help you out, but first, who are you?"  
"I'm Tatsuki Arisawa. Second in the Japanese Vale Tudo tournament, and one of the strongest girls my age."  
Videl chuckled. "That doesn't sound too impressive. Sounds like you have potential though. Maybe I can teach you a few things after you wake up."

Tatsuki advanced on Videl, while Videl stood in her fighting stance, waiting. Tatsuki jumped into the air, swinging her foot at Videl, but Videl caught Tatsuki's foot, jumping up and slamming her fist into Tatsuki's exposed side, causing Tatsuki to cough. Using the ability to fly taught to her by Gohan, Videl moved herself in the air, and kicked Tatsuki in the chest, launching her back to the ground.

As Videl landed on her feet, Tatsuki stood once more, still fresh enough for more. Tatsuki ran up to Videl, swinging a roundhouse kick at her. Videl ducked the kick, countering with a rising uppercut which sent Tatsuki to the ground again. Tatsuki was on her feet faster than Videl had anticipated, and kicked Videl in the stomach, before punching her in the jaw, causing her to stagger back, slightly dazed.

Tatsuki then rushed Videl, swinging multiple punches her way, forcing Videl onto the defensive. Tatsuki then jumped and kicked Videl in the face, sending her reeling and causing a spray of blood to leave her mouth from a split tooth. As Tatsuki moved to follow up the attack with a front kick to Videl's stomach, Videl sidestepped the kick, before landing a kick of her own on Tatsuki's face, breaking her nose and several teeth. Videl then kicked Tatsuki in the hip, hearing a sharp crack as Tatsuki's right leg was partially broken at the hip.

Ignoring the pain and putting weight on her right leg to make it hurt less, Tatsuki landed several solid punches on Videl, causing painful bruising which included a slightly blackened left eye. Finally, Videl caught both of Tatsuki's arms and pulled her forward, kicking Tatsuki in the stomach, before landing another solid kick on Tatsuki's chest, and then another on her face.

Videl finally kicked Tatsuki back with both feet, leaving her staggering, but despite her bruises, Tatsuki recovered rapidly, and advanced, swinging her leg in a roundhouse kick at Videl's head. Videl jumped above Tatsuki's kick, gripping her leg and using it as a platform to land a solid kick on the side of Tatsuki's face, spinning Tatsuki around twice with the sheer force of the kick, before levitating herself back a few paces and dropping to the ground lightly.

A bruised Tatsuki started to advance again, but she was staggering, and seemed confused. Videl's final kick had obviously dazed her very badly. As Tatsuki started to unsteadily advance again, Videl prepared herself to dish out a finishing blow, though she didn't want to do Tatsuki any unnecessary damage if she could avoid it. Luckily for both of them, before Tatsuki reached Videl, Tatsuki stopped advancing, before her eyes went blank, and with a heavy thump, she fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious.

_Reasons for this outcome:_

1. For starters, Videl can fly, as Gohan taught her to, thus giving her an advantage in mobility, though keeping herself out of reach would only be her style against a stronger enemy.

2. While Tatsuki is a capable martial artist, placing second in a tournament with a broken arm, this was a tournament for only her age group, only for girls, and only in Japan, thus making her roster of opponents substantially smaller, and limiting them to less experience due to their age. Videl on the other hand, fights in the world martial arts competition, which places her against enemies of all ages, both male and female, and from all around the world, and in some cases, other worlds, which also means some of her opponents would obviously not even be human. That makes Videl's experience superior.

_3. Videl's kicks proved to have adequate force to spin Spopovich's head around 180 degrees. Admittedly, her adrenaline was rushing due to the threat to her life, but regardless, someone capable of dishing out a kick like that would be more than capable of sending a normal human into shock with a kick to the side of the head. Tatsuki has been shown to pass out from a solid hit during the attack by Acidwire, in which Acidwire's initial attack eventually made Tatsuki pass out, be it from the blood loss or the shock, the effect was the same._

4. Another point is that Tatsuki is very aggressive, and rarely thinks things through. Videl's fighting style revolves around turning an enemy's momentum against them, as shown by the style she implemented against Spopovich, grappling him when he attacked before countering with her own attack. Videl's fighting was in fact noticeably more skilled than Spopovich's, and she would have won had Spopovich been human. An aggressive fighter like Tatsuki, who is arrogant about her skill to go with it, is exactly the kind of fighter Videl's moves would work on.

_**NOTE: in the anime, Tatsuki gains a suit which grants her fire attacks, but this was only in filler, and is not canon to the manga, which is why it makes so little sense.**_


End file.
